A14: The Fight for Ki
by Jade Nova
Summary: Sequel to Android 14. A new threat has appeared in the lives of the sailor senshi and the Z Fighters. Even Chaos wants to see this danger eliminated. But how can they fight someone who can absorb their attacks and, with the slightest touch, drain their en
1. Three Years Later

Hello! The tale that began with Android 14 now continues in A14: The  
Fight for Ki. You can read this without having read Android 14, but  
I don't suggest it. There is a lot in here that depends on the knowledge  
that would have been learned in Android 14.  
  
I want to thank Eternal SailorM for beta-reading this for me. She also  
converted it to html format, but as I forgot to send her the complete  
version (author's notes and all), I had to change it back to txt to  
add that.  
  
  
Prologue: Three Years Later  
  
  
Android 14 and 17 stood across from each other in the gravity room at   
Capsule Corp. With no warning, 14 lunged at the other android, her feet   
lifting off the ground as she flew forward.  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched the two from the security room. When they   
had moved in three years ago, she had learned to put the security   
cameras scattered through the building to good use, especially as it   
seemed they were slowly pushing Vegita out of his favorite place. She   
was still fascinated with the technology Dr. Gero had used to make the   
artificial humans and used every chance she could to observe them.  
  
14 stopped her flight just to the side of 17 and threw her elbow back   
at his neck. As quickly as 14 had moved earlier, 17 now turned to catch   
her elbow before it could come in contact with him. He pushed her off,   
already flying toward her as she fell back. 14 managed to push off the   
ground and sidekicked 17 back against the gravity room wall before he   
had a chance to react.  
  
"Are they at it again?"Trunks's voice startled Bulma's eyes away from   
the screen she watched the androids from. She chuckled faintly, nodding   
as she turned her eyes away from her son to watch the screen again.  
  
"They are almost as bad as your father and I. I would say they are, but   
they don't argue nearly as loudly." Trunks chuckled, nodding his head   
faintly. "But, maybe it's just me, but I don't think they are serious   
about any of it. I think it's just part of their relationship." Trunks   
looked at her mother as her eyes took on a slightly dreamy glaze. He   
turned to see what had caused the sudden dreamy look and watched as 17   
took 14's arm as she helped him back to his feet. His eyes went back to   
his mother as the two androids drew closer to eachother.  
  
"Um, mom, well, don\rquote t you think you should leave them alone?" he   
asked hesitantly. His words snapped Bulma from her daydream as she   
noticed the intimate situation the camera was tuned in on.  
  
"Oh!" She quickly snapped off the screen, laughing nervously. "Guess I   
should."   
  
  
  
  
"Works everytime," 17 whispered into 14's ear as they felt the camera   
switch off. "Now, where were we?" he asked quietly as his lips brushed   
against her neck.  
  
  
  
  
Goten sat on a bench in the park, his eyes closed as he began to doze   
off. He was supposed to be meeting his girlfriend, but it seemed she   
was late. He supposed he couldn't hold it against her. Her foster   
parents were quite strict when it came to things like dates. But they'd   
known him since they had met two years ago, and, as it would be her   
eighteenth birthday in a few weeks, they had to know she wouldn't be in   
their care for too much longer.  
  
As he felt his head finally come to rest on the bench back, he let   
himself sink completely into his dreams, only to be interrupted a   
moment later.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm not THAT late." Goten's eyes opened quickly as he   
managed to wake up. He looked to his side and smiled at his girlfriend,   
though it was clear he was still not completely alert.  
  
Umi sat on the bench, watching him and holding back a grin at his   
sleepy state. No sign could be seen of the trauma she had gone through   
three years ago in the yoma attack of Tokyo that killed the rest of her   
family and that nearly killed her as well, had it not been for Goten   
and the others.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I was thinking of dragging you to that new restaurant for   
lunch, my treat, but it seems you would rather take a nap." Umi had to   
laugh out loud as Goten's eyes opened wide, a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm up!" he said energetically.   
  
As the two stood up, Umi thought she could already feel her credit card   
bill growing. But she had just gotten her paycheck from work and felt   
like having some fun. Besides, even years later, she still felt like   
she owed Goten something for carrying her from danger and watching over   
her.  
  
  
  
  
Rei frowned angrily at the portable phone that still lay in her hand.   
It seemed like the world was out to prevent her and Jadeite from going   
out that night. She loved her daughter to death, but they both knew   
that they needed a break once in a while. She closed her eyes, sighing,   
as she placed the phone back on its hanger. She allowed herself a faint   
smile as she felt Jadeite's arms wrap around her waist from behind.  
  
"So no one's free?" he asked softly, resting his cheek against her   
hair. He sighed faintly as Rei shook her head, then smiled.  
  
"Didn't Gokou's wife offer to watch her whenever we needed a break?"   
Jadeite asked, spinning Rei around in his arms. Rei's eyes lit up,   
remembering the offer the saiyajin's wife had made a year ago when   
Kagayaki was born.  
  
"I had forgotten completely about that!" Rei said, happily surprised.  
  
  
  
  
"Gokou! We're watching Rei's daughter tonight! Can you go pick her up?"   
Chi-chi yelled out to her husband. Gokou turned to look at his wife   
when he replied.  
  
"Aw, but I was hoping to go see Vegita this evening," he said sadly.   
Hearing this, Chi-chi's eyes narrowed angrily. Gokou laughed nervously,   
moving his hand to the back of his neck. "Uh, sure. I'll go right now."   
  
"Thank you dear," Chi-chi said sweetly, her expression changing rapidly   
to a smile as she turned and went back inside.  
  
  
  
  
Alarms screamed through the air as guards ran across the complex. Some   
made their way through the rush to the communications deck, trying to   
alert the nearby populated planets of the threat that was breaking   
loose, but these were a minority. Most headed towards the main cell. A   
very dangerous mistake had caused the power in the main cell to be   
broken off for a short time. Its occupant, only kept subdued by the ki   
absorption field in the walls, was able to take that time to pull the   
energy from the air around him. He had already destroyed the field, so   
there was no chance they could put him back under.  
  
"Someone fix that thing!" the head guard, a woman with dark violet hair   
and slightly pointed ears shouted to those around her. She watched with   
growing dread as the cell walls were slowly being broken open.  
  
"We won't be able to stop him," a male guard said quietly, sadly. His   
boss turned her head to him at his words, growling.  
  
"We have to." The wall cracked open, showing the small creature inside.   
It had emerald green fur over its entire body and almost looked like a   
lynx. The head guard, mentally crossing her fingers, raised her hands   
so her palms faced the cat-like creature. A gray shimmery shield   
appeared over the crack in the wall. The creature pulled away from it   
for a moment, then quickly lunged through. The guards backed away, only   
their boss managing to hide her fear as she glared at the creature,   
challenging it silently. 'Please Kami, don't let this thing get away,'   
she said silently in her mind. If it decided to take her on, it would   
buy her men some more time.  
  
The green lynx took one look at her and growled, barring its teeth.   
'Please, come on, attack!' she mentally yelled. As she watched though,   
it slowly shimmered away until there was nothing left. She could feel   
the dread growing in her heart.  
  
"He's gone," one of the men said softly.  
  
"We have to get him back." 


	2. I

Forgot to say this last time, but Sailor Moon and Dragon BallZ don't  
belong to me. I do wish they did though. Maybe Bulma or Ami could help  
me with my science project.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Fight Begins  
  
  
  
Silence filled the air around Sailor Chaos as she extended her mind out   
through space. After the battle against Sailor Cosmos three years ago   
that had ended in their becoming linked, Chaos had traveled alone   
through space and on worlds. She had no real objective in her life now   
and was beginning to wish for the same mindless existence she had been   
in before taking over Wolf's mind and body. But there were some   
advantages to having thoughts and a body. She would never have been   
able to do what she did on the last planet had she been the formless,   
thoughtless thing she had been before. She grinned at the memory of the   
man and entertained a thought of returning. Cosmos had a life aside   
from being the sailor senshi of light. Why could Chaos not have the   
same thing?  
  
  
  
A distortion appeared in the air on the surface of a beautiful planet   
that looked much like Earth. A man who had been working in a small herb   
garden looked up as he noticed the shimmering and frowned. Something   
was not right. He knew it couldn't be whom he had been thinking of just   
moments ago. She had told him she would likely never return. That did   
not stop him from hoping though. But it was not right; the distortion   
had been different when she had landed outside the fence around his   
home.  
  
  
  
As a form took shape within the distortion, the trees nearby began   
loosing leaves and the grass began taking on a brown and dry   
appearance. Corwin started backing away, dropping the basil-like plant   
he had been holding in one hand. The green cat-like animal had turned   
toward him. Even through the distance between the two, Corwin could   
sense its hunger. He knew what this was. Everyone on the planet knew,   
but they had been assured that the criminal who's eyes he was now   
meeting would never escape.  
  
  
As Corwin began running towards his house, the creature quickly bounded   
towards him. Just as his hand fell on the door handle to go inside, he   
felt himself get leaped on. As he felt himself weakening, he could hear   
the com unit switch on inside.  
  
  
"Corwin, Corwin! You there? Come on, pick up!" There was a pause before   
the speaker continued. "Fine. Listen, I know you wouldn't hear about it   
any other way unless I commed you. That thing they keep locked up in   
the Hekra prison broke free! Everyone is on orders to stay inside and   
keep ki levels as low as possible. If it comes our way, the government   
is hoping it'll look us over and go for the animals, then maybe move on   
someplace else. When you get this, will you call back?" Another pause.   
"Later."   
  
  
Corwin lay on the ground, hardly alive. He watched, unable to say or do   
anything, as an emerald-hared man with slightly pointed ears grinned,   
looking down at him. He slowly closed his eyes, suddenly not caring if   
he never woke up again.  
  
  
The man laughed as he saw his first real victim fall into a death-like   
sleep. His pointed teeth gleamed in the sunlight, sharp like a   
feline's.  
  
  
  
"Miss Seitou, no sign has been found of Shis on any of the nearby   
planets. He may have managed to find a place to hide, but it's likely   
he's escaped the parameter watch." The young guard stood nervously in   
his boss's office. The short head guard had been on the warpath ever   
since their main charge had escaped, determined to learn how the   
shields of the cell had been turned off.  
  
  
"I want you to do a little research," she said calmly, her eyes   
narrowed as she thought of what was to come. "Find out who the most   
powerful ki users are in this universe and where they are. Most likely,   
Shis is or will head their way. He can't get by on ordinary creatures   
for long, not with that appetite of his."  
  
  
  
Chaos frowned faintly. There were no signs of life outside the small   
home she had been a visitor in just recently. Everything was silent.   
She began to grow concerned, almost surprised at the new feeling as she   
began to look around.  
  
  
"Corwin?" she called out as she opened the front door. There was no   
response. Chaos frowned and walked further inside. Maybe he was only   
asleep.  
  
  
As she rounded the corner to look into the room the home's owner slept   
in, she saw his still form on his bed. She nearly smiled in relief   
before she frowned.  
  
  
"I was so worried about nothing. I think this stupid link is beginning   
to effect me," she said softly. She had noticed how over the past few   
years, she had begun to take on more human emotions. She still wasn't   
sure if it was because of the body she inhabited, or her link with   
Cosmos, but she didn't know if she liked it.  
  
  
The sound of a creaking floorboard drew Chaos's attention to someone   
behind her. Quickly spinning around, she saw a tall man with emerald   
green hair, his bangs falling over his eyes. She stared at him for   
several moments, trying to judge if the man was friend or foe, when she   
saw he was wearing clothes very similar to Corwin's. 'Must be a   
neighbor or something,' she thought.  
  
  
"Are you a friend of Corwin's?" she asked calmly. The man grinned and   
stepped forward, forcing Chaos a step back.  
  
  
"You could say that." His voice was smooth and low. Chaos frowned. She   
could sense something in his voice that began to alarm her. 'Damn these   
stupid human emotions! I can't even think straight!' she said to   
herself, trying to calm her thoughts. Taking a breath to clear her   
head, she looked at the man again.  
  
  
"Do you know when he might be awake again?"   
  
  
"Not for a very long time." Chaos's eyes opened wide as the man   
continued to move forward. His body seemed to slink like a cat's that   
was stalking prey. Chaos didn't like the feeling. 'What's wrong with   
you?! With a few words, you could reduce him to cosmic dust!' she   
yelled at herself.   
  
  
"I'll return later then," she said, taking another step back. As she   
began to turn towards the door, she felt herself spun back towards the   
green-haired man.  
  
  
"Why don't you rest for a bit too?" His soft voice formed mixed   
thoughts in her head. The alert, worried part of her was yelling to get   
out of there or to attack. It was a minority of her thoughts,   
unfortunately, as the trance that seemed to be spun by the man's voice   
wrapped its way around her mind. She could hardly put up a fight as his   
lips lowered to hers. "You are a nice, strong catch," he whispered   
moments before their lips met.  
  
  
Chaos struggled to regain control, but as the kiss continued on, she   
could feel herself grow weaker and weaker. As she slowly fell to the   
ground, she saw the man grin evilly, watching her as, through their   
touch, he drained the last of her ki.  
  
  
  
Yukai walked down the hall towards her boss, Bulma Briefs's office. She   
had new readings to report on the matter creator they were working on   
currently, and Mrs. Briefs asked to be constantly informed.   
  
  
As she rounded the corner, she saw one of the androids. She had been   
told that she and her companion lived at the Capsule Corp. building   
that was the Briefs's home as well, but they seemed to prefer to remain   
rather distant to the CC employees, and even, to a lesser degree, the   
Briefs family. Even though Yukai had worked there about as long as the   
androids had lived with the Briefs, she could not recall exchanging   
more then a single word with either of them.  
  
  
As the two began to pass each other, a sense of dread filled the CC   
employee. Yukai turned quickly, just in time to catch the already   
unconscious android in her arms. Her eyes widened in shock as she   
carefully lowered her to the floor.  
  
  
"Someone! Help! I need help!" she cried out loudly, moving to check for   
any sign of a pulse. After several moments, she found it, but the   
beating was weak. By this point, people were beginning to come and see   
what the matter was.  
  
  
"Everyone! Outta the way!" a woman's voice called out from beyond the   
circle. As Yukai looked up, she saw Mrs. Briefs push through the crowd.   
She kneeled down beside Yukai and the woman in her arms. She first   
found the android's pulse, much like Yukai had done. "She's still   
alive. Good." She turned to the small crowd and pointed to two male   
workers. "You two. Take her to my office." As the men moved to follow   
their boss's orders, Yukai stood back up and backed away and watched   
silently as the android drew further and further away. For some reason,   
she felt as if she were the one being carried to the office. She shook   
the feeling off and picked up her papers again. She could give her   
report later.  
  
  
  
Umi had heard the cry for help and had followed the sounds to the   
commotion in the hallway. She had been waiting for Goten to get   
something from his friend, Trunks Briefs, when the cry was made, and   
she had been one of the first to get there. Now that people were moving   
back for their offices and labs, she noticed something.  
  
  
Though the android she knew to be Sailor Cosmos was growing further and   
further away, Umi thought she could see a silver haze around the   
unconscious body. She could sense it was reaching for something, and,   
following the direction the arms of the haze were reaching for, she saw   
one of the Capsule Corp. employees, picking up some papers. An   
identical haze surrounded her, and just as the haze around Android 14   
was reaching for her, hers was reaching for 14.  
  
  
  
  
So, there ya go! Chapter one is finished! If you guys have any  
suggestions, just e-mail me!  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com 


	3. II

Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z don't belong to me. But my birthday is   
coming up, so if the true owners wanted to give them to me as a   
birthday present, I'd be glad to accept!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Crash  
  
  
  
Days had passed, and 14 never woke. Bulma couldn't find any   
reason for her condition, and the stress level inside the Capsule Corp.   
building that was their home grew to a nearly intolerable level.   
Android 17 had begun vanishing for longer and longer periods of time,   
and though no one was sure why, no one stopped him either. They were   
all too afraid that if he remained at the CC building, he and Vegita   
would end up killing each other.  
  
Umi remained silent about what she had seen. She wasn't sure   
what it was between the two women that she noticed, and she didn't want   
to worry anyone or build up their hopes until she could figure it out.  
  
  
  
Trunks had escaped the confines of the Capsule Corp building   
not long ago, searching for some peace. It was one of the rare times   
that both 17 and Vegita were home at the same time, and the fighting   
had needed to be taken to the gravity room. Even there, the sounds and   
effects of their argument could be heard and felt. No one was sure what   
their reason to fight was this time, but Trunks suspected it was   
something small such as bumping into each other.  
  
The place he had found was about five miles outside of the   
city, and the closest home was more then two miles away. He had driven   
there and the radio in the car was on as he laid back in the grass,   
looking at the sky.  
  
"I wish something would happen. I mean, we've always been able   
to figure out what was going on in the past. Why can't we now?" he   
asked out loud, thinking about the problems they were all facing right   
now. Sighing, he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Maybe we should   
go see Kami about it."  
  
Trunks didn't move for several moments and began to fall   
asleep. The music was playing loudly off to the side, and even if it   
was for a short time, it felt like he could just relax.  
  
He was just dozing off when a crash overcame even the volume of the   
radio. Trunks sat up in surprise, wondering what it was that had made   
the noise. A brief search of the surrounding area gave him no sign as   
to what had made the sound, and as he stood up to try and see more, all   
he got was the sound of breaking tree limbs. Without another thoughts,   
he flew into the air and followed the sounds of destruction.  
  
  
  
Seitou cursed as she stood outside the small pod that had   
dropped her onto the Earth surface. She had come alone, knowing that of   
all the guards that were familiar with Shis, she had had far more   
experience then anyone else. As well, one was much easier to hide then   
five or twenty. Now, though, she was wondering if she should have   
accepted the offer of the Pelo guard. The ki-less, strong, stupid   
creatures they called the Pelo were looking better every moment. Now   
that all of her weapons and belongings had burned up, that is.  
  
She reached down to her belt for the small box all of her race carried.   
If she couldn't do anything about the wreckage, the least she could do   
was feed herself. It wouldn't help anyone if she were to revert to her   
feline form. But as her palm fell in its smoothed surface, she felt no   
rush of ki flow through her fingers. Jerking her hand away, she looked   
down at the box she always wore. It looked perfectly fine from the   
outside, but it obviously was not fine.   
  
"Shimatta!" she cried, pulling the box off her belt to take a   
closer look at it. 'It must have been hit in the crash.' She threw it   
down to the ground in frustration before taking a look around. 'No one   
will miss a few forest animals,' she thought, sighing. 'This will make   
my mission far more difficult if I have to rely on those low ki   
creatures though.'  
  
It was at that point she felt an extremely high power level   
approaching, and quickly. She looked around, and then up. It was coming   
from the sky. But she had no real choice. The only cover that would   
hide her from the approaching threat was up in the trees. Without   
thinking twice, she called upon her true nature and quickly climbed up   
the thick trunk of the closet tree and hid. And just in time, as well.   
For within moments of finding the perfect perch, a lavender haired man   
landed on the ground near the remains of her pod.  
  
'This is exactly what Shis will be looking for,' she thought as   
she watched the stranger examine the crash. 'But all records of this   
planet show that even the most powerful creatures on this planet aren't   
this strong! Why is he here?'  
  
  
  
Trunks circled the wreckage once more, trying to find some sign   
as to what and where its occupant was. The problem was, he couldn't   
find a single trace of the being that had been inside.  
  
"Maybe it was empty," he said to himself, frowning. It didn't   
make much sense, but maybe it was true. Whatever the reason, there were   
no signs of a survivor or fatality. "Very strange."  
  
  
  
'Damn it!' Seitou cursed to herself. The energy she had wasted   
hiding from the stranger was too much for her already growing hunger,   
and the lavender haired man was growing more and more tempting with   
every moment. 'I bet this is how Shis started. A broken box and a ki   
source like that so close.' She closed her eyes against the temptation,   
but she could practically still taste it. Trying to ward off some of   
her hunger, she placed her hands on the tree she was in. As the moments   
passed, she could feel leaves begin to fall past her cheeks, dead and   
dry. She opened her eyes again, sighing. She would be able to resist   
for a while longer until she could get a stronger source. Now if that   
man could just leave, she would be fine.  
  
It was at that point that she realized her sudden intense   
hunger had caused her to forget to think. Dark, startled eyes met her   
own through what had previously been a screen of green leaves.  
  
"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," she muttered to   
herself. She closed her eyes and felt like hitting her head against the   
tree trunk. It was then she felt it. Soft hairs sprouting out over her   
hands and arms. Raising her fingers to her ears, she felt the pointed   
tip rise up and away from her head. A deep purple colored tail had   
already begun to grow from her lower back.  
  
"Of course," she said, grumbling, as she fully reverted. The   
tree had not been enough to hold back the change. 'Well, at least I   
won't have to find out of the animals of this planet are poisonous to   
me for a while. The tree at least gave me that much.'  
  
  
  
Trunks felt like rubbing his eyes as he saw the woman change   
into a purple cat. It was larger then a normal cat, but smaller then   
any of the wild cats he knew about. And he had the impression that she   
had been the one in the pod. As he watched, she met his eyes with the   
piercing gaze cats always seemed to give.  
  
  
  
'He's already seen me. I probably have a better chance of   
keeping my presence here unknown to Shis if he knows who I am and what   
I'm doing. But how in hell am I supposed to tell him?!' Seitou jumped   
to the ground and sat in front of the stranger. She figured the best   
thing to do was to follow him. If she came across a lower life form   
that had enough energy, she could take on her normal appearance and   
tell him of the situation. Until then, she had to make sure she didn't   
loose track of him.  
  
  
  
Trunks took a step back when the cat jumped to the ground and   
prepared himself to fight. When no attack came, he began to relax. He   
wasn't sure what to do though. He was still curious about the pod, and   
it didn't look like the shape-changer was in a situation to explain   
things to him.  
  
Several minutes passed with the two looking at each other   
silently, thoughts and plans of action running through both minds. It   
was the half-Saiyajin that took the first step though.  
  
He had decided what best to do was to show the pod to his   
parents. His mother could figure out information about the technology,   
while his father might have knowledge of the species his companion was.   
He was hesitant to leave the feline there, but he wasn't sure   
what else he could do. So, moving so he could watch the cat as long as   
possible, he turned toward home and flew off.  
  
Seitou cursed as she tried to run off after the man. She could   
fly in her humanoid form, but she just didn't have enough ki in her   
feline form to do so. She watched him fly further and further off. As   
she reached the edge of the forest, she lost complete sight of him.   
Sitting on the ground, she rethought her actions. She couldn't follow   
the man until she found enough energy to regain her normal form, and by   
then, she didn't even know if she would be able to locate his ki   
signature.   
  
It was at that point the sound of music reached her ears.   
Turning her head so she could see the source, she found a primitive   
vehicle sitting in the middle of the clearing, not far from what looked   
like a road. No one was around, yet the door was wide open and the   
radio on full.  
  
'Maybe I won't have to go find him,' she thought to herself as   
she stood and padded her way over to the vehicle. Hopping through the   
open door, she curled herself up on the floor in the back to wait.   
  
  
  
Emerald green eyes gazed at the blue-green planet, grinning   
coldly. He could feel that the planet was practically overflowing with   
what could hardly be considered even snacks. But an island that sat off   
the largest continent felt ripe for the picking. And it was to this   
place he began to drift slowly down to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone else completely lost yet? *chuckle* Don't worry. The   
next chapter will answer a lot of the questions you probably have. A   
few I'll keep for later chapters though. *evil grin*  
  
Hope you liked! Write me, or leave a review please!  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	4. III

So far this has been mostly DBZ. Next chapter, the sailor senshi come   
into it though. As well as something for you Mamoru/Usagi lovers out   
there. *hint*  
  
DBZ and SM don't belong to me. They belong to people whose names I   
don't feel like figuring out and I'm sure you've already heard a   
million times.  
  
  
  
A14: The Fight for Ki: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Hazel eyes opened slowly. Black hair fell over them,   
obstructing her view of the room she was in, and she was too weak to   
push the strands behind her ears. Simply the act of opening her eyes   
took so much energy that she passed out within moments.  
  
  
  
Simultaneously on Earth, pale blue eyes opened weakly. Her   
sea-green hair wasn't in the way, and she was able to see the form of   
someone sitting at her side from the corner of her eye. She watched,   
her eyes already closing again and her mind already drifting back into   
unconsciousness, as the form stood and cried out.  
  
  
  
Trunks pulled his car into the driveway. His mom insisted he   
drive the car back after she left the crash site in her capsule plane.   
Though he was over his urge to drive, he couldn't leave the car out in   
the middle of nowhere.  
  
He parked the car and went inside, not noticing his little   
sister playing with Gohan's daughter in the yard.  
  
  
  
Setri woke up when the car stopped, startled. She didn't even   
know she had fallen asleep when she jumped onto the back seat armrest   
to look outside. She was defiantly somewhere new. The building the car   
sat in front of was strange and dome-like. A young girl with blue-green   
hair sat in the grass with another girl a year or so older.  
  
"A cat!" She looked back to the girls, startled to find them   
running towards the car.  
  
"She must belong to you, Bra. I don't think any other family   
would have a cat with purple fur," the older girl said, smirking   
slightly. The one she had called Bra looked at her, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"At least I don't have Mr. Satin as a grandpa." ((I know, I   
know. Pan likes her grandpa. But I don't!))  
  
"At least I'm not named after underclothes," the older one   
retorted. The two girls glared at eachother for several moments, and   
Setri began to think she could take the chance and escape. As she   
slipped over the front seat and through an open window though, she   
caught the girls' attention again.  
  
"Pan, quick! The cat's getting away!" Before Setri could blink,   
she was captured, squirming in the older girl's arms.  
  
"Gotcha!" The girl was powerful, though not as powerful as the   
man she had seen earlier was had been. She had more then enough power   
to support Setri's change, and she wasn't about to let herself be   
turned into a pet cat.  
  
"Pan! Let go of that cat!" Pan turned around to see Trunks   
flying from a window of the Capsule Corp building, too startled to make   
any sense out of his shout. No one noticed as the cat seemed to go   
still in Pan's arms. Trunks grabbed the cat from her arms, landing on   
the ground just in time to feel a wave of weakness overcome him.  
  
"What the hell?" he said out loud, moments before falling to   
the ground.  
  
  
  
"Bulma!" Videl's voice shouted down the hall. "Something   
happened to Trunks!" She flew out the window, not waiting for the   
teen's mother to reply or reach her. Her daughter was down there and   
she wasn't going to let whatever happened to Trunks get to Pan.  
  
  
  
"What did you do to my brother?!" The young Bra stood angrily,   
looking up at the tall lavender haired woman with her hands on her   
hips. The woman had appeared shortly after Trunks fell unconscious, and   
Bra knew there was some kind of connection.   
  
The woman was looking down at Trunks, frowning. She kneeled   
down, not paying attention to the youngest of the Brief's family as she   
placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Not too much. Good," she said softly, brushing a few strands   
of his hair away from his eyes. 'I don't have enough right now to bring   
him around again yet.' Her thoughts were disturbed as a woman with   
short black hair landed on the ground. She immediately ran to the older   
of the two girls, wrapping her arms around the protesting child.  
  
"What did you do to Trunks?" the woman asked, glaring at Setri.   
The alien took a look at her before looking back to the man on the   
ground.  
  
"He's fine. We have more serious things to worry about."  
  
  
  
17 woke from his short nap suddenly when he heard footsteps   
running towards the room that had been put together for 14. He stood   
up, frowning as he watched Bra run through the door.  
  
"Quick! Moma needs your help!" The android was reluctant to   
leave 14's side, but he did owe the Briefs woman. He nodded and   
followed behind as Bra led him back outside.  
  
  
  
Umi gasped, her eyes widening. She felt something, though she   
wasn't sure what. The feeling it gave her made her shiver. Images   
flashed through her mind. A handsome man with dark green hair and eyes.   
Everything seemed to flow into him as he laughed cruelly. Small bursts   
of resistance managed to fight against the pull, but even they   
eventually were consumed. Then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
Goten looked at the girl in his arms. She had suddenly fainted   
while they were walking down the sidewalk. A wave of daja vu fell over   
him as he picked Umi up. So much like when he first saw her years ago.   
Unlike the first time though, there were no visible injuries, and he   
wasn't sure what to do. He held her close as he lifted into the air and   
flew towards Capsule Corp, praying to Kami that she was all right.  
  
  
  
"Excellent." Emerald hair fell over matching eyes as their   
owner looked around the landscape. People walked down the sidewalk and   
cars drove down the streets, oblivious to the danger among them. Shis   
ignored the rebellious strands of hair over his eyes as he lifted his   
hands to the air. "I don't really feel like going to find my food," he   
said softly as ki began to take form in his palms. Shis continued to   
gather ki into a small orb for several more seconds.  
  
"Moma, what's that?" a young child asked, tugging on her   
mother's sleeve. The woman looked to see what her child was pointing at   
and screamed.  
  
"Mika! Run!" The woman started pushing her daughter down the   
sidewalk, pausing after a moment to pick the young girl up. The girl   
screamed, scared as to why her mom was so afraid. The scream caught the   
attention of other's on the street.  
  
"Perfect." A small grin crossed the alien's lips as he threw   
his hands forward. Within seconds, the source of screaming was   
permanently silenced.  
  
  
  
"I am in charge of the galactic prison Hecta," a tired voice   
repeated for what felt like the millionth time. The man she had drained   
was lying on a cot in the room. Setri had had to repeat her story   
several times. It always seemed that as soon as she finished, someone   
else would show up and want to know everything.   
  
"Don't worry, Bulma. You heard what Setri said. Trunks will be   
fine." Those that had already heard the story once or twice had moved   
to let new arrivals close. Despite the officer's reassurances, the   
mother of the teenager she had drained continued to weep. Luckily, the   
one they called Gokou was working on calming her down before anything   
happened.  
  
"Miss Setri-san, you have already told us who you are and why   
you're here, but who are you looking for?" Setri looked down at the   
young girl from the yard earlier. The teenager's little sister, if she   
remembered correctly.  
  
"Hey guys, you may want to look at this," a voice interrupted.   
Setri tried to remember the name for the shaggy-hared human, but came   
up empty.  
  
Setri remained sitting as the rest of the crowd tried to push   
into the other room where the news was on. She needed the time to   
think, and felt grateful for the disruption. She wasn't sure how she   
would tell them yet. Telling them it was one of her species would make   
them suspect her as well. Draining the teen didn't help that any. And   
if she remembered the file on sayijins she had pulled up before leaving   
for earth, their species in general tended to follow one path. She   
could sense the darkness in the prince still, and though the others   
were kind and nice, she felt the seed that fed all sayijin's blood lust   
within even the half-breeds.  
  
Without warning, she felt the kis of those in the other room   
rise ever so slightly. Wondering why it had happened so suddenly, she   
stood up from her seat and walked through the door. When she turned the   
corner, only Bulma and the two kids were still there.  
  
"Where did they go?" Bulma looked up from where she watched the   
television.  
  
"To fight." Something on the TV screen caught Setri's eyes. She   
turned away from Bulma to see what was being shown.  
  
"Shimatta!" The older girl hid a grin when she heard the alien   
curse, but Setri didn't notice. Her eyes were locked on the TV, an   
aerial view of someone blowing up buildings and people being shown on a   
live newscast. His green hair gave his identity away, even from the   
distance the camera was shooting from.  
  
"Shis."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, it's done! Yay! I'm writing my stories in a cycle. I finish a   
chapter of this, then I finish a chapter of Amazon Princess, then a   
chapter of Son Usagi, then back to A14 again. Hope that doesn't drive   
you guys too crazy. I'm going to start trying to get a chapter out   
every week. Once in a while, I may update more often, and sometimes it   
will be more then a week, but I'll try to keep you guys waiting as   
little as possible. Hey, if you are actually still reading this story,   
I need to thank you somehow!!!  
  
You guys, I LOVE reviews. Please take a few moments to say   
something. If I know you like it, I'll put a higher priority on it!  
  
Important: If you are reading this in the Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z  
sections, starting on the next chapter, I will only be uploading it into  
the crossover section. I'm not getting many hits in those areas, and  
it's a pain uploading it three times.  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	5. IV

A14: The Fight for Ki, chapter 4  
  
  
  
Umi knew she was dreaming. Unfortunately, that was about all   
she knew. Scenes surrounded her as her dream body floated above them.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The strange woman's voice caught her   
attention. She had a strange hairstyle, two buns on her head with   
streamers of blond hair trailing down. She wore nothing but ribbons   
that originated from something between her breasts. She was kneeling   
down on rock, looking up at a man with green skin and hair an even   
darker green.  
  
"Pretty senshi in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of   
the moon, we will punish you!" The strange speech was the next to catch   
Umi's attention. The same girl from before stood in front of a group of   
four other girls dressed similarly. They all leapt forward towards   
something when the next scene interrupted it.  
  
"Usagi you baka! You said you would be all right! You liar!"   
The cry came from one of the girls that had been behind Sailor Moon   
before. She was leaning over the streamer girl, along with all of the   
others and a man in a tuxedo. She could see the earth in the   
background, but her attention was drawn to the small group on the rock.   
The girl that was on the ground was dead.  
  
The scenes continued on for longer then Umi could remember.   
Most of them involved the girl she knew to be Sailor Moon, or Usagi.   
One of the few that did not involved the man Usagi had been looking up   
at in the first scene. It also turned out to be one of the last.  
  
Fiore fought through the torment that was his mind. The part of   
him that now knew Mamoru had never left him was growing in power. He   
knew the kisenian flower had been controlling his mind now.  
  
Fiore's thoughts continued to flow into Umi's mind. She   
listened and watched carefully as his scene continued.  
  
As he fought, he suddenly felt a wave wash over him. Sailor   
Moon was dead. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. His best   
friend's love had died, because of him! He fought back harder now. He   
had a way for the girl to be brought back to life, and it was the least   
he could do to repay Mamoru for the friendship they had shared, and to   
fix the damage he had done.  
  
He was so close. He could see the mourning group over Sailor   
Moon on what remained of the asteroid he had used. He smiled. He was in   
enough control now. He moved to step forward, to give his flower of   
life to Mamoru, so he could save Usagi. He was a step away from them,   
when a blackness overtook him and he was swept away. He cried out in   
his mind. He had to repair the damage done! What was preventing him   
from doing so? He had to fight back, some...  
  
Umi heard no more from his mind, though the scene, one of the   
longest, continued. Blackness overtook the space Fiore had been moments   
before.  
  
"Now, we wait." New faces, ones she had not yet seen in the   
visions, appeared now. A girl with shoulder length red hair, and a man   
with short, blond hair. She recognized the man. He was Jadeite, Hino   
Rei's husband. Over them was a darker figure, one she could not make   
out, and over them all, was blackness that frightened her.  
  
Her visions suddenly took a leap backward in time. She was back   
on the rock now, with the sailor senshi mourning over Usagi's body. She   
could see the girl she knew to be the moon princess leaving her body.   
Her soul lifted above them all, and, startling the helpless watcher,   
looked directly at her. Umi's dream eyes opened wide in shock as the   
girl's soul smiled in a quiet understanding before lifting higher. She   
seemed to be going on to the next world, when a dark wave stopped her.   
The darkness that had been in the last vision, stopped off her escape.   
But when Umi looked closer, she saw it had not just stopped off her   
escape. Her soul had been caught in the middle of the wave.  
  
Umi forced the only form she had here to go towards where the   
problem was. There was a smug feeling coming from the darkness, and the   
soul was crying in whatever pain a soul could feel. As Umi watched   
helplessly, what had looked like a girl with streamers of hair down her   
back, split into two. Two balls of light that flew back to earth.  
  
The vision faded again, but Umi was still very shaken. She   
wasn't sure what had happened in the last one, but it had frightened   
her.  
  
Somehow, she knew the next one was the last. She felt happy for   
that, but she still felt like crying for the split of Usagi's soul. But   
when the next vision developed, it was not a scene from the past like   
she thought.  
  
She saw Android 14 standing calmly, her eyes closed. There   
seemed to be a brief overlap of the two, and Umi knew that 14 had taken   
one part of Usagi's soul. But where the second part was still confused   
her. Then another person appeared. It was the woman from the hallway   
that day 14 had dropped! And the same overlapping happened to her.   
  
That explained what Umi had seen that day. That reaching   
whiteness that had been around the unconscious 14 and the woman who had   
called for help.  
  
The vision of the two woman flowed on, but they both changed.   
14 slowly flowed into a form Umi knew had to be the Sailor Cosmos Goten   
had told her about. The other woman went through two shifts. Her lips   
turned up into the soft smile that reminded Umi so much of the   
flashbacks she had seen of the Princess Serenity, as Serenity's dress   
replaced the jeans and shirt the woman had been wearing before. Then,   
as slowly as the last change had occurred, the determined grin Sailor   
Moon had worn before, crossed her lips, as the sailor fuku replaced the   
princess's dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure she's okay, Bulma?" Goten asked nervously.  
  
"For the millionth time, she's fine! She was probably just   
overtired!" Bulma shouted, tired of Goten's endless worry. It was   
sweet, but the one it was sweet to wasn't awake to enjoy it, and it was   
getting on her nerves.   
  
"Bulma-sama, I couldn't find the blood testing kit, but I found   
everything else." Bulma smiled in relief as the young woman came back   
into the room. The young Capsule Corp employee carried boxes and kits   
in her arms, and Bulma could hardly see her face over them all.  
  
"Thank you, Yukai. If you could set them down on the table   
there, maybe we can get this insane man here to calm down," she said,   
glaring at Goten. "I wanted to talk to you anyway about your role here   
at Capsule Corp." As Yukai set the load down carefully, Bulma could see   
the mixed worry and hope in her eyes. She chuckled quietly, shaking her   
head, as she thought how the young woman conveyed so much through her   
eyes.  
  
"Bulma..." Goten's nervous voice interrupted Bulma's thoughts.   
"Umi, please?"  
  
"Goten, we'll run some tests on her to see why exactly she fell   
asleep, but she's not in any life threatening danger right now. Go see   
if they need your help downtown, for goodness sake. I haven't heard   
anything since the camera crews were blown out. And see if you can find   
out what happened to that woman you saw leave when you got here. She   
said some name, then just flew out the window like everyone else,"   
Bulma said as she started going through the kits and boxes on the   
table. She heard Yukai gasp slightly and felt the rush of wind that she   
sometimes felt when one of the guys was in a rush.  
  
  
  
  
Umi began to open her eyes. She could hear two woman's voices   
above her as the last of the visions faded away.  
  
"Wait, it looks like she's waking up."  
  
"Should we stop then, Bulma-sama?"  
  
"Just Bulma, please. Yes, might as well." There was a pause,   
during which Umi opened her eyes the rest of the way. "Welcome back,   
Umi. You wouldn't believe how worried your boyfriend was. He nearly   
drove me crazy before I kicked him out." Umi smiled, chuckling quietly.  
  
"Sorry, Bulma. I'm alright now though."  
  
"Gonna tell us what happened?" Umi opened her mouth to reply,   
but no words came forth as the other woman came back from behind her   
and into Umi's line of sight. Bulma looked at Umi, then back at the   
woman, frowning, confused.  
  
"Is something wrong? Umi, this is Yukai. She works for me."  
  
"She's Sailor Moon." The woman introduced as Yukai appeared   
even more confused then Bulma had.  
  
"What?" Yukai said in a whisper.  
  
"And Princess Serenity."  
  
  
  
  
((Well, I WAS going to cut it off there, but with everyone   
asking for longer chapters, and the fact that I SAID the senshi would   
make an appearance in this chapter, I'll continue. But just for you   
guys who review and are still reading this. This is my thanks for   
sticking with the A14 story for so long!))  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?! Why are they having better luck   
then us?"  
  
So far, the Z-fighters had had very bad luck against the   
green-haired man in the city. Much to many of their embarrassment   
though, the Sailor Senshi were having much better luck.  
  
"Poison Kiss!" Venus shouted, the image of black lips flying   
into and throwing the man back into a wall.  
  
"Phoenix Strike!" The firebird flew from Mars's hands, and a   
scream tore from the man's throat as he was consumed in flame.  
  
"This is just embarrassing. And I plan on doing something about   
it," Vegita said, grinning as he went super sayijin. Grass green eyes   
met with emerald green through the flame that divided them. Vegita knew   
he was being challenged, and the screaming had stopped, as if the one   
on fire was waiting.  
  
The flames finally died away, but none of the senshi did   
anything. They saw Vegita power up, and the man they were attacking was   
just standing there, waiting, maybe even preparing.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegita cried out, the blast of ki flying for   
the grinning man.  
  
"NO!!" All but Vegita turned to see who had shouted so loudly,   
moments after Vegita let loose his attack, so only Vegita was the one   
to see why it was shouted. He watched, eyes widening, as his attack hit   
the man, and seemed to be absorbed into his skin. The burn marks were   
gone from his skin, only his clothes indicating that he had ever been   
inside the sailor of Mars's attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I woke up this morning, I knew I just had to write.   
Believe it or not, this was all written in just one sitting! I've never   
done a whole chapter all at once before. And I'm proud of this chapter   
too!   
  
More of the Sailor Senshi in the next chapter. And though it   
looks like their attacks may be the only ones effective against this   
guy, just keep reading. I promised someone at the end of Android 14   
that this story would be more for the DBZ fighters. (Yah, I remember,   
SSJ Nate. *grin*)   
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	6. V

Okay, I just realized something. These people must be living in   
a time warp or something, because I know, at most, Videl was pregnant,   
probably not even that, with Pan during Android 14. Yet here Pan is, in   
a story that takes place three years later, somewhere around eight   
years old! Okay, my explanation is they must have trained a lot in the   
time room. Or you guys can just overlook my little error. I would   
really appreciate that! I'm not perfect, people, as you probably   
already knew with how long it took to get this chapter out.  
  
  
  
A14: The Fight for Ki, chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
A dangerous gleam entered the dark green eyes of the alien. He   
met Vegita's glare unwaveringly, a faint grin across his lips.  
  
"Bakayaro," a female's soft voice muttered. Out of the corner   
of his eye, Vegita could see the woman who put Trunks under with a   
touch. She was angry with him, that much was clear. "You just healed   
him."  
  
"Setri. So nice to see you again." The attacker's voice drifted   
across the charred street, in a way that was almost soothing. "You know   
me too well," he continued, grinning.  
  
"Shis. You are guilty of unnecessary feeding, failure to   
restore ki, and absorption with the intent of harm. These are serious   
crimes, and you are to return to Hecta with me." Shis raised an eyebrow   
at Setri's words, laughing softly as she finished.  
  
"You can drop the formality, Setri. I can tell you have fed   
recently as well, and not on that little box your idiotic scientists   
created. And you know I'm not going back with you. Why, that little   
blast your friend sent me has left me nice and fresh." He stretched his   
arms into the air as if he were just waking up, pieces of burnt cloth   
falling away from his arms and chest. "Your artificial ki has left you   
weak, Setri. But I'm as strong as ever. I suggest getting out of my   
way. You're no match for me." His hand shot forward, palm facing Setri.   
A green blast shot from the ball of his palm, hitting and throwing   
Setri back several feet. Several moments of silence passed before she   
again stirred, standing up slowly.  
  
"Don't use ki attacks, and don't let him touch you," she said   
softly to the men around her.  
  
  
  
The sailor senshi were too far away from the other group of   
fighters to hear what was being said, and were only able to catch some   
of the man's words. It was only because Venus stopped them that they   
didn't rush to join the others when the man attacked the one he called   
Setri.   
  
"Wait until we know more," she had said softly to the   
questioning looks. "From the looks of the others, that would be our   
best bet."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, she's Sailor Moon?" Bulma asked, frowning as   
she broke the silence that had fallen over the room.  
  
"I saw it. She and 14 share a soul." Umi's voice was soft, as   
if her mind were elsewhere, most likely working hard to sort all of the   
information she had been given.  
  
"14?" Yukai asked, sounding extremely confused. "You mean the   
female android?" Bulma nodded.   
  
"I think that's what she means," Bulma replied softly, answered   
as Umi nodded.   
  
"Look, I don't know how to explain it really, other then I saw   
it. The same way I knew about the fight going on the day of the yoma   
army. When the girl who was Sailor Moon died, her soul was split in   
two. 14 got half, and she got the other half," Umi said to Bulma,   
pointing at the CC employee.  
  
"Moon was the original leader of the sailor senshi, if I   
remember right," Bulma said softly, seeing Yukai's confused look. "She   
died protecting the earth a long time ago."  
  
"But I couldn't be her then. Especially if she died," Yukai   
responded, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"You were reincarnated!" a young voice shouted from the door.   
The three women turned to see Pan in the door, smiling widely with   
self-satisfaction. "Mama said when people die, they can come back to   
live again. You and 14 musta done that!"  
  
  
  
"They both show all signs that all previous victims showed. We   
need to raise the alert. If he's still on this planet, who knows how   
many others he's gotten to."  
  
"Man, poor Corwin. I always told him he needed to move to the   
city. It's just dangerous living out here in the middle of nowhere,   
especially with Hecta so close by," another voice said.  
  
"Any record for mystery lady here, Nia?" the first man said.  
  
"She must be either a natural born or an alien. And judging   
from her looks, I really doubt she's a natural," a female's voice said,   
as the soft pats that often accompanied the typing on a panel could be   
heard.  
  
She felt weak, far too weak for what she was. That man had done   
something, but she wasn't sure what. She felt almost as if she'd been   
drained of all her energy. 'I am chaos. How could this have happened to   
me?!'  
  
The hazel and black swirled eyes slowly opened to slits. The   
room appeared dark through her eyelashes, but she could make out three   
hazy forms standing nearby. She frowned, feeling like she had wasted   
what little energy she had just performing that small feat, but forced   
herself to take a look around.  
  
"Um, have there ever been any records of a Seline's victim   
waking up before?" one of the men asked.  
  
"None that were fully drained. At least not without the Seline   
returning the energy," the woman replied, the pat-pat of her fingers   
continuing.  
  
"And Corwin and the woman are fully drained, right?" There was   
a pause before the woman replied. Through Chaos's slowly opening eyes,   
she could see her frown and look at the man who had asked the question.  
  
"Rian, what's this about? You KNOW they are completely drained!   
I checked five times, for Goddess sake! I even made sure the scanner   
was working correctly. They, are, drained!"  
  
"Nia, calm down. Corwin is our friend too. I'm sure there is   
some reason Rian asked you. Right Rian?" The question held a hidden   
threat in the tone. Chaos couldn't help but smile faintly. It was then   
she realized she wasn't feeling quite as tired anymore, and could open   
her eyes fully.  
  
"Yah, yah," Rian told his friend hastily. "Its just, well, it   
seems mystery lady just woke up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SORRY!! I'm so sorry this was so late in getting out. I really   
didn't want it to take so long! It was only through the consistent   
bugging of my friends and others that I got this out. Unfortunately,   
half of the bugging was for one of my other fics. *chuckles* I wouldn't   
let myself start another chapter of another story until this was   
finished. I would have made it longer, but really, I do need to get to   
work on my other stuff. I'll try not to take such a long time next   
time. Guess I was just getting over my Christmas break rush of writing.  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	7. VI

Hey guys! I've finally updated this! Gomen about the wait. But,   
you know, if I got more reviewers or letters for this fic, I might   
update it more often! *hint, hint*  
  
  
  
  
  
A14: The Fight for Ki, chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Sailor Chaos sat up. Her limbs   
were weak, very nearly dead weight. Forcing herself to concentrate, the   
dark senshi pulled her arms up an inch at a time until her palms faced   
outward towards the three silent, astonished onlookers.  
  
"What in Threta is going on?!" the woman, Nia, whispered. Her   
only response was Rian's head slowly shaking back and forth. Their   
other companion promptly fell to the floor, the soft thud as his head   
hit the ground not even breaking his friends from their shock.  
  
Several minutes passed by, until a small smirk curled Chaos's   
lip. "Corwin told me this was a very friendly planet. Seems strange   
that such a friendly species would leave one of their own on the floor   
like that." She stretched her arms as if just waking up from a short   
nap as Nia broke from her shock and ran to help her friend.  
  
"He's been drained," Nia softly said, her voice a whisper   
hardly louder then a bee's buzz. Her eyes came up, meeting Chaos's over   
the edge of couch. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"You're Seline!" Rian promptly shouted. From his pocket, he   
pulled a small object with the basic shape of an earth gun. Two lights   
lit up as his fingers wrapped around where she supposed the trigger   
was. "Return his energy now, or I'll know exactly where to cart you   
when you're down."  
  
"For goodness sake Rian! Selines can't drain one of their own   
kind! Besides, have you ever known of one to drain without even   
touching the victim?" Nia asked, exasperation heard in every word she   
spoke.  
  
"But Yrui isn't Seline..."  
  
"Yes, but mystery woman was drained by one." Rian thought about   
that for several moments, finally lowering his weapon. It remained   
firmly clenched in his fist though, as if he had to be prepared for an   
attack.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Chaos did not respond. She slowly, elegantly stood up. Her ink   
black skirt rested against her legs, her cape brushed gently across her   
calves. Hazel-black eyes returned the glare the man sent her before   
turning to examine the layout of the room. They must have moved her   
into Corwin's room. Below her was a couch, clearly what she had been   
laying on judging by the indention still in the cushions. To the side   
was Corwin's bed. Chaos smiled faintly, remembering that bed very well.   
But now was a different time, and now Corwin laid on it appearing   
lifeless. His leg hung from the side, as if whoever had carried him   
there either tired out before they could finish, or in a hurry.   
  
"Why is she here anyway?" Nia whispered, asking herself, eyes   
narrowed with suspicion as she watched the other woman. Chaos grinned,   
almost laughing as she heard the words spoken. She took a step forward   
and bent down to retrieve the abandoned staff off of the wooden floor.   
It had fallen between the couch and a table, and she was mostly hidden   
from sight as her fingers wrapped around the cold rod. Extending her   
arm out slightly, she was able to touch Corwin's foot with the tips of   
her fingers. She released some of the energy she had gained from the   
man Yrui and let it flow through Corwin.  
  
"Halves become," she whispered, the top of the staff touching   
the floor. Standing up quickly, she pointed the black wings formally   
brushing the floor up to the sky. "Whole!" Her shout filled the room,   
startling the two onlookers  
  
Where their friend and the mystery lady had been moments ago,   
there was now only air.  
  
"Selines can definitely not do that," Yrui said softly, his   
eyes opening at a snail's pace as he recovered. "At least not that   
quickly."  
  
  
  
Silence fell over the crowd. All onlookers had since realized   
the danger they were in and fled. As police sirens wailed in the   
distance, Android 17 stepped forward. Dark strands of hair brushed   
across his cheeks as he met Shis's eyes.  
  
"17?" Goten questioned, wondering what the android was up to.  
  
"He has something to do with 14." Goten waited, expecting him   
to say more.   
  
"17!" The earth born sayijin watched, shocked, as 17 suddenly   
flew forward, his sister directly behind him. He lifted himself into   
the air, ready to follow, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Matte, otooto. They don't use ki. From what I can understand,   
they have the advantage here." Gohan smiled faintly at his younger   
brother.  
  
  
  
Bra's half sayijin hearing picked up on something in the other   
room and, slipping away to leave her best friend to talk with the   
grownups, she silently slid her way down the hall. Carefully, she   
peeked her head around the doorframe and looked into the room where her   
oniisan and 14-san had been placed to be watched over.  
  
"What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Wonderful greeting, 14. Three long years we've been apart, and   
you seem ready to say bye again already." Bra's eyes opened as she saw   
the dark sailor senshi. She hadn't been born yet the last time she was   
on earth, but her kassan had told her about their old enemy many times.   
She wore an outfit that was similar to the sailor senshi and carried a   
long staff in one hand. Her cape blocked the rest of the room from view   
until she spun around. The black fabric flared out around her legs,   
allowing Bra to see 14 sitting up on her cot. At Chaos's feet lay a   
man. Ridges lined the bridge of his nose and a strange tattoo on his   
neck was almost completely hidden by his black and blue streaked hair.  
  
"Who is the little girl, 14? If her hair is any indication, it   
seems you and your android boyfriend have been up to something." Chaos   
grinned, winking at the little girl. "Iie, I see it now. One of the   
sayijins that destroyed so many of my yoma last time I was here. Maybe   
even the imouto of your sleeping mate here."   
  
"You haven't answered my question yet, Chaos." Chaos turned her   
head back to the recovered android. Once Bra saw she wasn't being   
watched anymore, she ran down the hall as quickly as her young legs   
could carry her.  
  
  
  
"I suddenly feel very useless," Yamcha muttered. Krillian   
laughed as he continued to watch the fight going on not far away.  
  
"Don't like to be upstaged by a couple of androids and 100 year   
old women, do you?"  
  
"I resent that, Krillian. We're not 100 years old. Only 80."   
Krillian turned around to see the four inner sailor senshi, Jadeite,   
and Tuxedo Kaman walk up.  
  
"Hehe. Gomen, Jupiter. That's still pretty far up there, you   
have to admit," he said, grinning.  
  
"He's just jealous that he's starting to get up there in age   
and he doesn't have the ability to physically stay in his 20s forever,"   
Venus told her senshi, laughing. She allowed her eyes to wander back to   
the fight, and her smile vanished.  
  
"17 is fighting harder then I've seen him do before. Is   
something wrong?"  
  
"Hai. We haven't gotten the chance to get in touch with you   
guys, but something happened to 14 the other day," Gohan answered as he   
approached the small group.  
  
"Nani?! What happened?!" Jupiter shouted, voicing the fear for   
the entire group.  
  
"We aren't sure. She just collapsed all of a sudden. She's   
stable, but it's almost as if she doesn't have enough energy to wake   
up. Like Trunks," Gohan finished, his voice trailing off as he thought.  
  
"14. Usagi." Jadeite looked over at Tuxedo Kaman. Since the   
disappearance of Chaos, he returned to the service of his prince and   
best friend. Unfortunately, this meant that much of the time, he had to   
be the one to remind Mamoru that 14 was not his princess anymore.  
  
"Mamoru-kun," Jadeite whispered, shaking his head once he   
caught the earth prince's attention.  
  
"Gomen, Jadeite. It's still hard though." Tuxedo Kaman forced   
himself to watch the alien and the androids fight as he listened to the   
rest of the conversation between Gohan and the senshi.  
  
"Studies say that releasing your anger through physical   
activity is healthy. I suppose that fighting our enemy is as good a way   
as any for him to release his fear," Mercury softly reasoned.  
  
"Demo 17 said this guy had something to do with 14's   
condition," Goten replied as he stepped up. "Then both he and 18   
started their attack."  
  
"Venus?" Jupiter asked their leader, the rest of the question   
showing in her eyes.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Demo if he has something to do with 14, we have to do   
something!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Iie!" Venus yelled back, her eyes flashing. "We were doing far   
less damage to this guy then 17 and 18 are. Besides, we are unable to   
fight hand to hand at this level, and unless you want to tell those two   
to get out of the way, our attacks will just hit them too."  
  
  
  
17 tried to hurry. He had been thrown down to the road by one   
of the alien's strange energy attacks, and he didn't know how long 18   
could last alone. Yet it was taking him longer then before, as he began   
to feel the beating they were taking sink through his skin. He lifted   
his head and flew up towards where the fight had moved to when he saw   
18 thrown back, her head smashing into a brick building. The impact was   
enough to break through the wall. She lay motionless on the floor   
inside the building, eyes closed and pieces of rubble. 17 turned back   
to Shis, his eyes burning.  
  
"If you think we're that easy to beat, you're sadly mistaken."   
His voice made clear his determination, and with the sight of his   
sister unconscious, his strength seemed to be renewed.  
  
As the fight began again, it was clear Shis was not fairing as   
well as he first seemed. Realizing this, 17 took full advantage and   
flew forward, his fist grinding into the alien's gut. A trickle of   
blood the same color of his hair trickled down from Shis's lip. He   
sneered at the android as he backed away to regain his breath.  
  
"I didn't expect someone like your sister or you to be on this   
dreadful planet. You're lucky I haven't fed enough yet. I'll return for   
your friends though. You can be sure of that." His form seemed to   
shimmer slightly, and before 17 could grab him and prevent him from   
getting away, the alien was gone.  
  
  
  
Setri looked at the ground at her feet. She felt responsible   
somehow. She needed some more time to think before they confronted her   
though. They had to know she was of the same race as Shis by now. She   
focused her mind on the CC building and, using the energy she had   
drained from the teenage sayijin, vanished from the battlefield.  
  
  
  
"Bulma-san!" Bulma looked around at the familiar voice. Bra   
stood by the door and looked over her shoulder nervously as two women   
stepped through the doorframe. "Bulma-san, what happened?"  
  
"14?!" Bulma shouted, her eyes wide in shock. Behind her, Umi   
looked between Yukai and 14, while Yukai only watched the android with   
wide eyes.  
  
14 frowned. "Hai."  
  
"How are you awake?!"  
  
"She was awake when I got here," the other woman answered.   
Shoulder length black hair brushed over the straps of a tight black   
tank top. Boot cut jeans covered her legs more then the skirt Bulma   
knew she normally wore. Her hazel and black swirled eyes were what   
assured Bulma of the person in front of her.  
  
"Chaos," Bulma growled.  
  
"Do we know each other?" Chaos asked, her eyebrows drawn   
together in confusion.  
  
"I know of you."  
  
"Oh! Well, nice to meet a fan," Chaos replied, smirking.  
  
"What is going on here, Bulma? Why was I unconscious? Where is   
everyone?" 14 asked demandingly.   
  
  
  
Shis glared out at the life around him. An empty apartment was   
serving as the den to which he could retreat and lick his wounds, and   
neighbors leaving their own apartments alone served as perfect snacks.   
Yet he still was not at one hundred percent. Several bodies lay on the   
floor, likely never to move again, but humans were weak. He would need   
at least ten more to fully heal if he didn't want to wait. But that was   
exactly what he was going to have to do.  
  
He sat on the balcony, thinking. He'd have to do something   
about those androids. He couldn't drain something that had no ki. They   
were weaker then his chosen food, but they didn't have to be careful   
with him, thus making them stronger.   
  
He allowed his thoughts to drift to the past. Another Hectia   
prisoner, an old Seline that had died several years back. The old man   
spoke of a technique that could make the difference in this fight. A   
way to control the person through their energy.  
  
Suddenly, he decided it would not be for food that he would   
take his neighbors. The time had come when he had to learn the art of   
the puppet master.  
  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	8. VII

A14: The Fight for Ki, chapter 7  
  
  
  
"We need the time to think of how to deal with this anyway,"   
Gokou told the others as they walked through the doors of Capsule Corp.  
  
"The machines almost beat him, why not just set them loose on   
it?" Vegita grumbled as he pushed past the others into the building.  
  
"Vegita..." 18 growled, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"18, let's have Bulma check you out, alright?" Krillian   
offered, distracting his wife from the sayijin prince. The android   
female continued to glare at Vegita for several moments, before finally   
nodding and allowing herself to be guided away. 17 started to follow   
before turning back to Vegita.  
  
"At least we didn't heal him," he softly said, smirking as he   
turned again to follow his sister and her husband, leaving the others   
to avoid the silently seething prince.  
  
  
  
  
"He had green hair and green eyes. His eyes and the way he   
moved reminded me of a cat." Chaos recalled, her features darkening as   
she thought of how easily she had fallen to the stranger. The dark   
senshi had been reluctant at first to reveal what had happened to her,   
still angry for being so weak, but she finally told the others her   
story.  
  
Yukai, Umi, Chaos, 14, and Pan all sat around a table in the   
main living room. Bra and Bulma had gone back to the medical room to   
check on Trunks, leaving them to talk briefly.  
  
"He sounds like the man that was on the tv a whole ago," Pan   
whispered, her young features twisted in thought.   
  
"You said it was like he absorbed your energy?" At Chaos's nod,   
Umi sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Before I passed out earlier,   
I saw images of a green eyed and hared man who absorbed everything. And   
if this is the same guy that was on tv, he's already here."   
  
"I assume you are talking about Shis. If so, yes, he is already   
here. He is, in fact the reason I came to your planet." Umi turned   
around to see who had come in, the others already sitting where they   
could see the doorway. Pan smiled, waving at the newcomer.  
  
"Setri-san! You're back!" The stranger seemed to be taken by   
surprise by the smiling child. She nodded after several moments, still   
at a loss of what to say.  
  
"Setri?" Bulma appeared in the doorway behind the alien. "If   
you're back, the others must be back as well."  
  
"Hai. They shouldn't be too far behind." Setri looked at the   
group, realizing that there were four new faces she hadn't seen before.   
'Oh no, more explanations. Maybe I'll just get the Pan girl to tell   
it,' Setri thought, sighing inwardly. She bowed slightly in greeting to   
the newcomers, not expecting the response she got.  
  
"You're like that guy that attacked me!" The black hared woman   
stood up, her eyes narrowed. "A, a feline or sea lion or something like   
that." Setri sighed, closing her eyes. She was already drained from her   
encounter with Shis, and now she had an angry woman to deal with.   
Quickly something occurred to her. 'Shis never leaves enough energy for   
his victims to recover!' She looked back up to find the dark hared   
woman standing directly in front of her.  
  
"You're coming with me," she growled, grabbing Setri's shoulder   
and pulling her out of the room. The others watched their former enemy   
drag off the startled alien silently, shocked.  
  
"I'm surprised to find myself saying this, but its kinda nice   
that she's back," said a smirking 14, breaking the silence that had   
fallen on the room.  
  
  
  
  
Setri resisted the urge to pull from the energy in the woman   
guiding her. Something was strange about the dark hared woman, and she   
hadn't gotten to her position by letting her hunger guide her.  
  
She was pushed through a doorway down the hall from the other   
room. Two cots were set up in the middle, monitoring devices set up   
around both. On one was the man she had drained earlier. The other was   
also familiar, much to her surprise. A Renagian man, one of the species   
that populated the planets around the prison lay on the cot, in the   
same state as the other.  
  
"Your friend did this. Help him," the woman growled. Setri   
shook her head slightly, looking sadly at the damaged body.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?!"  
  
"I wasn't the one to take his ki. Only the Seline who took his   
energy can help him." The woman glared at Setri, her eyes narrowed to   
almost slits. The Hecta guard calmly met the stranger's glare with one   
of her own.   
  
Several moments passed in the silent standoff when, at last,   
the other woman's frown turned to a smirk. Her black and hazel eyes   
seemed to tell Setri that, in her opinion, a truce was made. "Then   
you'll just have to help me get him."  
  
  
  
  
17 followed close behind Krillian and his sister as they walked   
down the hall. His mind was a mess, and it was making him crazy. He   
wasn't quite sure what was going on, aside from the fact that the man   
he had been fighting was the one he needed to kill. Or at least   
horribly maim. The thought brought a small piece of satisfaction to his   
mind as he imagined what he'd do next time.  
  
"Setri?" Krillian's voice brought 17 from his thoughts. They   
had reached the makeshift medical room, and the male android looked   
over his brother-in-law's head to see what the pause was about.  
  
"Where is 14?!" he asked, alarmed as he pushed past his bruised   
sister and her husband. The bed the other android had occupied was now   
holding another, a man 17 had never seen before. As he pushed into the   
room, he noticed the two other present. Setri and... Chaos?!  
  
"What are you doing here?" 18 asked from the doorway, her eyes   
locked on the dark senshi with curiosity and anger.  
  
"Just doing a little hunting," she replied, grinning as her   
eyes met Setri's.  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked across the room and sat in the chair Chaos had   
abandoned. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Bra crossed   
over and pulled herself into her kassan's lap.  
  
"Any change?" Umi asked somberly.  
  
"Iie," Bra replied for her mother. "Oniisan is still the same.   
14-san, if you got better, won't my niisan get better too?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know," the android replied, her eyes closed and her   
arms crossed in front of her. "I'm not sure yet why I was out. I hadn't   
been drained like Chaos and Trunks were."  
  
"I've been thinking about that," Bulma said, looking up. "When   
you and Chaos last fought, according to Setsuna, your powers mixed.   
What if that created a link between the two of you through which energy   
was drained from you when Chaos was attacked?"  
  
"Why did they recover though?" They looked up to see Setri in   
the doorway again. To her side was Chaos. As Setri walked through the   
door and across the room, a third figure was found standing behind her.  
  
17's eyes met 14's as everyone watched silently. Bulma ignored   
Setri's question for the time being, her imagination seeing the two   
androids run up to each other and kiss. Bra turned around to look at   
her kassan and could have sworn she saw stars and hearts in the older   
woman's eyes.  
  
"So, you're finally awake,' 17 finally said, breaking the   
silence.  
  
"Hai," 14 replied calmly, leaning back in her chair and closing   
her eyes again. The hearts and stars in Bulma's eyes suddenly vanished,   
the few short words exchanged between the couple reminding her of their   
relationship.  
  
"Do you know what you put everyone through?" he asked,   
frowning.  
  
"I have an idea." She shrugged. "Demo its not like it was put   
to waste. Now they have to worry about Trunks too anyway."  
  
"Baka. I bet you were just sleeping." 14 finally opened her   
eyes again. She frowned at him, a faint sneer curling her lips. "Guess   
I shouldn't have worried." 17 finished, shrugging calmly.  
  
14 stood up from her chair and crossed the room. "Bakayaro. I   
would have slept the rest of my life if that meant I wouldn't have to   
listen to you," she said, finishing as she stood right in front of him.  
  
"Too bad you didn't," he said, smirking. He brought a hand from   
where his arms had crossed in front of him, and slowly brushed his   
fingers across her cheek. The hearts and stars suddenly reappeared in   
Bulma's eyes as she dreamily watched the couple.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Yukai whispered over to Umi. The   
younger girl nodded, laughing softly.  
  
"I may have to listen to you, but if I'd slept the rest of my   
life, I wouldn't be able to torment you anymore." 14 leaned closer to   
the other android, her words hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Couldn't have that," he replied, closing the distance between   
their lips. His fingers wove their way through her hair, his other hand   
resting on the small of her back, holding her close.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Chaos mumbled, pushing past the   
couple blocking the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
The remaining Z fighters in the front hall only just started   
breaking up. Without a single word to the others, Vegita left for the   
gravity room to train immediately after the androids and Krillian went   
in search for Bulma. Yamcha exited the CC building, promising he would   
be back soon, but he had to visit his current girlfriend. When finally   
the small crowd had been reduced to Videl, Gokou, Gohan, and Goten, the   
doorbell rang.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" The enthusiastic greeting came from the   
leader of the sailor senshi as Gokou opened the door. Minako grinned   
widely as she stepped in. "Thought we should come by," she explained as   
the rest of the inner senshi, Jadeite, and Mamoru walked through the   
door after her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna," Gokou said smiling.  
  
"We were going to invite you over anyway," Gohan continued. "We   
need to talk about this new threat." Mina's smile faded away as she   
fell back into her roll as the senshi leader.  
  
"I was wondering if I could see Android 14," Ami's soft voice   
said. "Perhaps I can find a way to help her."  
  
"Besides, when the princess is down, the best way to help is to   
have her senshi help!" Makoto said, nodding determinedly.  
  
"Rei. Where is Kagayaki?" Videl asked, noticing that the   
seemingly young couple was childless at the moment.  
  
"She's being taken care of by our neighbor's daughter. Though   
I'm kind of worried that she won't be able to handle a baby as young as   
Kaga," Rei admitted. Videl nodded, smiling.  
  
"I know how that is. I remember when Pan was that age and Gohan   
and I wanted to go out."  
  
"Goten, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Umi?" Gohan   
asked as the others spoke.  
  
"Umi!" The young sayijin suddenly remembered, turning and   
flying towards the room he had left her and Bulma in.   
  
"What happened to Umi?" Makoto asked aloud as she watched Goten   
fly off. Gohan only shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
Chaos watched, frowning as yet another couple was reunited.   
Goten held Umi tightly, as if afraid that if he let go, something would   
happen. She was tempted to do something just to see how he would react,   
but right now she needed the help of these people.   
  
"So this is where everyone is!" Gohan exclaimed as he walked   
through the doorway. The room, despite its large size, was beginning to   
seem crowded.  
  
"Mamoru?" Jadeite asked softly. He followed the gaze of the   
earth prince and saw the source. 17 and 14 held each other close,   
whispering into the others' ears. To Jadeite's surprise, 17 started   
furiously blushing, leaving the female android laughing out loud.  
  
"Endymion?" The whispered name caught Mamoru's attention. He   
turned to the side to see who had spoken the name of his past self. He   
felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes falling on a woman with long blond   
hair and blue eyes. She was taller then he remembered, but aside from   
that, she was almost an exact copy of his Usako.  
  
"But you're just a dream," she finished. Her eyebrows were   
drawn together in confusion as she looked at the man she thought she   
knew.  
  
  
  
  
"Kassan, Kagayaki will be the next Sailor Mars, won't she."  
  
"Hai musume. Can you already sense it in her?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Is she going to fight with Yukai-chan?"  
  
"I suppose she might."  
  
"What about Azami-chan?"  
  
"Azami is not like Yukai or the other senshi. She will not   
fight with the rest of them."  
  
"That's so sad though!"  
  
"Azami does not want to fight with the others, musume. She has   
led a very different life then your oneesan."  
  
"It's still sad."  
  
"I know, Diana. But it is destiny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wai!! I finished another chapter! *does a little dance* Me so   
happy!! Gomen it took so long, minna. I've been doing a project in art   
class that requires a lot of attention, been dealing with projects   
given by teachers who don't understand that their classes are full of   
seniors who don't give a damn anymore, and trying to find another job.   
Not an easy task in a college town with plenty of students willing to   
work for minimum wage. *sighs* If anyone wants to pay me to write   
faster, I'll take donations! Jade-chan needs to pay for school, people!   
  
Gotta work on Son Usagi and Amazon Princess more, so another   
chapter of this will be a while in the making. I'll try not to make you   
wait too long though!  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



	9. VIII

A14: The Fight for Ki, chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
"It's about time," Shis grumbled as he dragged yet another   
human into the apartment. He looked around at his collection. More then   
thirty humans carpeted the floor; their eyes were closed in dreamless   
sleep. In the center of the room was an open space. Shis walked over   
the human bodies until he reached the center, then sitting down, tried   
to remember exactly what the old prisoner had told him.  
  
~When you absorb someone's ki, you have part of them. All you   
have to do is separate their ki from your own and manipulate it. By   
adding to their ki, you increase your puppet's strength.~  
  
The Seline looked at the tranquil face of a woman by his leg.   
He placed his hand on her cheek and felt the signature of what energy   
she had left. Closing his eyes, he felt within himself for that same   
signature.  
  
A soft blue string woven in with the rainbow of colors from   
everyone he had absorbed matched the woman's. In his mind, he pulled it   
free from the weaving of his energy. It wrapped itself around his   
fingers as he focused his will on it.  
  
The sound of a body standing up caused him to open his eyes and   
look at the woman, who stood before him, her head bowed. He focused his   
attention on her ki, quickly discovering how easy it was to control a   
human being.  
  
As he practiced with more and more humans, a single string   
stood out. Several times he had tried to grasp it, but it seemed   
resistant to his will. A string of white and black fibers entwined, it   
was faint. Clearly the remaining energy of a victim in the past. He   
could sense power within those fibers, much more then any of the human   
threads.  
  
Memorizing where the thread was for a later time, he stood   
among the crowd of blank eyed humans. He grinned evilly as they all   
bowed their heads to him in silent obedience. They were weak, but the   
planet was overflowing with them. He had an army.  
  
  
  
  
  
The living room in the Capsule Corp building was crowded, to   
say the least. Unfortunately, it was also too loud to even think in.  
  
"If everyone would quiet down, we need to discuss some things."   
Bulma frowned angrily as no one listened and continued talking. "OI!   
Minna! Shut up!"  
  
"Need help?" 14 asked, appearing at Bulma's side. The scientist   
nodded, sighing as she tried to see through the group. "Cover your   
ears." Bulma looked at the android, confused as she watched the woman   
bring her fingers to her lips. Moments before the deafening whistle   
filled the room, she brought her hands to her ears. The resulting   
silence as everyone stared at them nearly made her laugh.  
  
"Thank you, 14," Bulma whispered to the smirking android.   
  
"Okay guys, we have a lot to discuss. Please, everyone sit   
down." The CC owner sighed in relief as most of the large crowd   
listened and found a place to sit. "Alright, I think our first concern   
is Shis, hai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You said a name, Endymion, right?"  
  
"Hai, you look just like him," Yukai replied, shaking her head   
slightly. "He's a man I see a lot in my dreams. It's probably just   
coincidence though. We should get back in there before we miss   
anything," she continued, smiling nervously.  
  
Mamoru watched the Usagi look-a-like walk back into the living   
room. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but the girl must have   
some kind of link to the Silver Millennium. He couldn't shake off how   
much she looked like his Usako.  
  
'But 14 is Usagi! And the princess! Even if I can't have her, I   
love her. I can't let myself fall for another girl who looks like   
Usagi, especially after I've found the real thing.' Mamoru sighed,   
resting his head against the wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yukai, there you are. I think Bulma wants me to tell everyone   
about you and 14." Umi managed to cross the room as Setri told the   
group everything she knew that could help them fight her charge.  
  
"But I don't think I could be a sailor senshi. Besides,   
everyone thinks 14 is Sailor Moon. And she has the power to show for   
it. I don't have any power."  
  
"14 is Sailor Cosmos. She will never be the princess or Sailor   
Moon. That is you, if I'm right. And the sailor senshi would be able to   
figure out for sure."  
  
Yukai looked across the room where 14 sat with 17's arms around   
her. "Does she know what you saw yet?" Umi looked over at 14 before   
shaking her head.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to tell her before the crowd got here."  
  
"Then maybe we should wait until we can talk with her first. I   
don't want her to be angry at me for taking what she believes is hers."   
14 slowly moved her gaze from the alien woman speaking, her eyes   
meeting Yukai's.  
  
Umi sighed as she watched the two of them. She was used to   
being able to see auras. But never had she seen two try to reach out to   
the other like theirs did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru could hardly catch his breath. He wasn't exactly sure   
what he had just overheard through the wall, but it could explain a   
lot. The problem was it also brought up so many more questions.  
  
He'd never felt 14 was exactly right, but he knew she was the   
reincarnated princess, or at least that's what everyone said. She did   
turn out to be Sailor Cosmos, after all, the supposed final   
transformation of Sailor Moon. But if this new girl was really the   
princess and Sailor Moon, what did that mean? And why had he felt such   
attraction to the android female, when his true soulmate was another   
woman entirely?  
  
  
  
  
  
"The only people who can touch Shis without the risk of being   
drained are the androids and myself." Setri stood in front of the   
group, answering questions and explaining things about Shis. She knew   
if they wanted to win with such a small army, everyone had to know   
everything.  
  
"Well, 17 and 18 almost won against him last time. And now 14   
is awake again. Why don't we just let them take care of Shis?" Goten   
asked.  
  
"It won't be so easy. He's fought them, knows he could loose if   
he goes against them again, and will change his strategy. It was for   
this very reason that he's such a dangerous person. It took years to   
track him down and contain him the first time, during which he caused   
the deaths of countless civilizations. We are still coming across   
cities full of victims that were left in their sleep to die. We must   
work quickly or Tokyo could become another of those cities."  
  
"There is another problem with allowing 14 to fight." 14 turned   
to look at 17 who sat behind her, confused why he would object to her   
fighting.  
  
"That's right!" Gokou's voice shouted out. "14 can use ki! She   
draws both from her own energy as well as the same power 17 and 18   
use."  
  
"Well, won't she be alright then? If Shis drains all of her ki,   
she can just fall back on the eternal power source," Makoto reasoned,   
looking at Gokou.  
  
"Iie," 14's soft voice answered. "My ki is what keeps the EPS   
going. It was another reason Gero didn't make more like myself. If I   
use all of my ki in an attack, or if its drained from me, the EPS fails   
as well. That is probably why I went into the same coma Chaos did."  
  
"Well, that's not very eternal, now is it?" Rei grumbled,   
eliciting a faint laugh from 14.  
  
"It wasn't called eternal when Gero first invented it, but it   
contains many similarities to the EPS. Besides, its easier then saying   
semi-eternal power source, or ki-powered eternal power source, now   
isn't it?"  
  
"What about the sailor senshi? Their attacks weren't as   
powerful as 17 and 18's, but he can't absorb them."  
  
"If he were to get close enough to us, he could drain our ki.   
In a way, we're like 14. If our ki is gone, so is our magic. And it's   
hard to keep up an attack like that for a sustained amount of time. If   
we had continued to fight back there, our attacks would have become   
more and more weak until they caused no damage at all," Minako   
answered, frowning.  
  
"What about us?" Chaos asked, pointing at 14 with her thumb.   
"We're a hell of a lot more powerful then the senshi are, and I'd   
rather like busting that guy up for what he did to Corwin."  
  
"You said he also drained you, correct?" Setri asked the darkly   
dressed senshi.  
  
"Yes. Just another reason for me to fight," Chaos answered,   
sneering.  
  
"It might not be wise for you to fight him. It has been a long   
held belief by my kind that one a person has been drained, they leave   
something behind in the person who drained them. It has actually been   
proven that some have the ability to use the traces of the person left   
behind against them."  
  
"You mean part of me is in him?" Chaos asked, frowning.  
  
"Most likely, yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Artemis! Get your lazy butt down here!" A tall, white hared   
man walked down the steps, pulling a jacket over his shoulders. He   
pulled his long hair free and tied it in a loose ponytail, before   
coming behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"You're nervous," he whispered into her ears, grinning.  
  
"Of course I am! The last time either of us saw them was over   
fifteen years ago, and now both of them are all grown up! They won't   
even remember us." The woman turned around in her husband's arms,   
looking up at his blue eyes. Sighing, she placed her cheek against his   
chest. Her long, wavy black hair hung over her shoulders, her bangs   
covering her eyes as she let him to comfort her.  
  
"Luna, it will be fine. If we hadn't let Dr. Gero take Azami,   
she wouldn't have been strong enough to become Cosmos. And Yukai has   
lead a very good life. I wish we could have raised them too, but you   
know the queen wouldn't let us." He caressed Luna's cheek, raising her   
face so he could look at her. "They are both wonderful young women now.   
Let's go meet them again." Luna nodded finally, smiling faintly.  
  
"Kassan! Tousan! I'm ready!" The couple looked towards the   
stairs as their seventeen-year-old daughter rushed down, her gray wavy   
hair flying behind her. She slipped her house slippers off quickly,   
dipping her feet into her boots and pulling the zipper on both up.   
Looking back at her parents, she released another bright smile. "I   
can't wait to see Azami-neesan and Yukai-neesan again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you don't think I'm the princess the sailor senshi think I   
am?" 14 asked, staring at Umi. The younger woman nodded, her eyes   
meeting the android's.  
  
"You and Yukai share a soul. I believe it was split in two in   
your last life as you died. From what I saw, you possess the part of   
that original soul that can become Sailor Cosmos. Yukai's is that of   
the original Princess Serenity, as well as that of Sailor Moon."  
  
14 looked at Yukai. The CC employee was watching Umi talk, and   
was clearly avoiding 14's gaze. Even without the eye contact that   
spurred the longing earlier in the living room, 14 could still strongly   
feel an attraction to this other woman.  
  
"Take it." Yukai finally met 14's eyes, widened in shock that   
they were. 14 chuckled, smirking at her surprise. "I never wanted to be   
anyone's princess. But I'd watch out. I think the title of princess   
comes complete with your own stalker. That Tuxie guy has been after me   
since he found out who I was. If I didn't know I could beat him to a   
pulp anytime I wanted, it'd frighten me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ririna! I thought you had classes this afternoon." The   
woman ignored the man that spoke to her and continued to walk, almost   
zombie-like, towards the Capsule Corp building in the distance. Others   
like her made their way through the crowd on the sidewalks, unaware,   
uncaring of the results their brushing against other people gave their   
master.  
  
Many of the puppets carried a touch of Shis's own ki, an   
experiment of a sort that the Seline tried. Those puppets not only were   
slightly stronger then their human counterparts, but it seemed when   
they came in contact with the flesh of another human, Shis gained a   
touch of their ki. With a whole army of these puppets, he would never   
have to hunt again. Making enough puppets for him to gain the energy he   
wanted though would take far too long. His primary targets were still   
the sayijins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are we supposed to tell everyone?" Yukai asked softly,   
looking between 14 and Umi.  
  
"Your choice. I don't really care."  
  
"What don't you care about?" a male voice asked. 17 stepped up   
to join the small group outside and, standing beside 14, placed his   
elbow on her shoulder to lean on. 14, with a normal expression, stepped   
out from under his arm, smirking only when he stumbled to keep from   
falling.  
  
"Well, it seems I am only Sailor Cosmos. This girl here is   
actually Sailor Moon as well as the Moon Princess."  
  
"Does that mean your stalker will back off?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I'm still not sure who you mean by your stalker," Yukai asked   
nervously. If it meant someone was going to be following her around   
everywhere and she would be in danger, she didn't know if she wanted to   
be any kind of princess or senshi!  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, aka Chiba Mamoru," 14 said, sighing. "Apparently   
he had been Sailor Moon's boyfriend, and if I remember right, he and   
the princess were lovers in his past life. I never got the memories   
back of us being a couple, so I didn't feel like I owed him a   
relationship." 14 shrugged. "Besides, I'd already trapped myself with   
this baka by then." She chuckled as she felt 17 glare at her.  
  
"Is a new shift coming on or something?" Umi's words broke the   
others out of their personal thoughts as they noticed the crowd of   
people walking up to the CC building.  
  
"It's about five, so people should be leaving. Only a few   
people work at night," Yukai said, frowning as she watched the people.   
"It looks like they are going to fall asleep where they are though.   
Something isn't right."  
  
They were all too occupied by the crowd to notice Yukai's   
crescent moon necklace flash brightly under her shirt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There goes another chapter! Aren't you proud of me? I even   
bashed Mamoru a little bit! And that means a lot, as I really do like   
him. *grins* And Ririna too! I've never seen the series GW, but I have   
seen Endless Waltz. And I just wanted to kill her for holding MY Hiiro   
near the end! Sure, it wasn't really bashing, but I wanted someone I   
don't like under Shis's power.  
  
Things becoming a little bit more clear now? You guys know who   
is who yet?   
  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com 


	10. Author's Notes

Konbanwa, my dear, ~understanding~ readers.  
  
  
Perhaps a few of you have experienced a virus running around   
the net recently. It takes a file off of its victim computer and sends   
that file, along with itself, on to others. I call it the SCam worm.   
It's a worm (according to my friend Chibi Tenshi, I really know next to   
nothing about the differences), and creates a file called SCam32.exe in   
an infected computer's windows/system folder. As this was the first   
clear evidence I found that I had been infected, I have nicknamed it   
SCam.   
  
I, in my ignorance that anti-virus programs actually had   
protection against bugs only days old, felt safe in opening an infected   
file. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this authors note, typed on my   
step-father's computer, after being told my computer is likely beyond   
reach by a friend of mine.  
  
My friend has offered to back the stuff on my computer up,   
and then fix my computer. I'm not a computer genius like he is, so   
obviously I won't try to do this myself. I'd rather have someone I   
trust backup my stories and mp3s.  
  
My computer will take a while to fix, and as I am soon taking   
a trip to visit my father for a few weeks, my absence will be even   
longer then I had originally hoped. GOMEN! I do plan on making it up to   
you though. My computer has been semi-usable for the past few days, and   
as I have been isolated from the net, I have spent the time writing.  
  
I am now on the second chapter of a possible Fushigi   
Yuugi/Sailor Moon supernatural romance. I am also almost done a one   
shot Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon fic that I hope to post soon. Progress has   
been made on Son Usagi, Amazon Princess, and even The Fight for Ki. I   
WILL make up for my stupidity with this virus problem, without which I   
probably would have managed a few more postings before my upcoming   
trip.  
  
One final warning. If anyone receives a letter from someone,   
even a friend, asking your advice on the file they are sending, and   
that they will "See you later. Thanks," delete it. The attached file   
is more then likely infected. I have already received several copies of   
the virus, the mask files containing a history report, web page html,   
and something about baseball I think. I believe I have already sent out   
some of my own as well, the mask file being a Biology report my little   
sister saved on my computer last year.   
  
Hope to post more fics soon!  
  
  
  
~Jade Nova  
moon_archer82@lunap.com  



End file.
